Somethings we can't control
by Naru Suzuki
Summary: Sim, a mente das pessoas tem gosto de mel, mas no fim se tornam um fardo. Pensamentos eram tudo que ele conhecia, até algo inesperado acontecer. Schuldig X OC
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

7:00 - Acordou cedo, como sempre. Levantou e soltou seus longos cabelos: mais um dia estava começando! Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e foi preparar o café-da-manhã. Morava sozinha desde que seus pais haviam se mudado para uma cidade do interior. Desde então, arrumara dois empregos e estava conseguindo manter uma vida agradável. Estudava de manhã e trabalhava o resto do dia. Não tinha muito tempo para sair com seus amigos, mas ainda assim Jun era bastante popular.

--

10:00 - Era quase impossível dormir: aquelas vozes, a mente dos outros.. ah, algumas vezes nem mesmo ele podia dizer quais eram seus próprios pensamentos. Isso deixava Schuldig muito irritado pela manhã. Pegou uma xícara de café e a bebeu como se fosse água, pegando outra logo em seguida: droga, mais um dia estava começando! Suas pálpebras ainda estavam pesadas, ele volta para a cama tentando descansar e por fim acaba pegando no sono. Quatro horas por dia é o máximo que ele consegue descansar, voltando a ser perturbado pelos pensamentos dos outros.. pessoas que ele nem conhecia, pessoas fúteis, pessoas indiferentes. Desde que havia se mudado para um apartamento no centro da cidade, são assim todos os dias.

Mas fazer o quê? Crawford disse que ele precisava ficar longe da Schwartz por um tempo, para se distrair um pouco, Afinal, Schuldig sempre reclamava que Crawford não o deixava se divertir nunca, então foi o primeiro membro da Schwartz a conseguir férias. No começo parecia tudo ótimo, mas agora ele começava a entender porque Brad aceitara deixá-lo ir de bom grado.

Era péssimo na cozinha, nunca havia fritado um ovo. Uma vez tentara ler a mente de um chef, para fazer frango grelhado, mas foi um fracasso. Por isso costumava almoçar em um dos restaurantes da cidade.

_Bem vindo, aqui está nosso cardápio, senhor. - diz a garçonete_

_Obrigado. - disse ele, aceitando o cardápio - Quero o especial do dia, rápido. - acrescenta com um sorriso na face._

_Sim senhor. - disse ela, indo em direção ao balcão e colocando o pedido dele antes dos demais._

"Esse dom tráz algumas vantagens, afinal", pensou ele. Minutos depois, uma outra garçonete tráz seu prato.

_Aqui está, senhor. Bom apetite._

Ele começa a comer, ainda observando pela janela. Uma garota com uniforme colegial passa correndo e entra no restaurante, indo em direção à uma entrada somente para funcionários. Ela volta algum tempo depois, com o uniforme de garçonete. Estava sem fôlego, seus pensamentos diziam que estava atrasada. O gerente, educadamente, pede para que ela o acompanhe: precisava conversar com ela.

Schuldig não costumava ser curioso, mas se focou nos pensamentos dos dois: estava sendo demitida. Devia ser a quarta vez que chegava atrasada essa semana. Ela estava preocupada, precisava do emprego, mas nada disse: arrumou suas coisas e saiu em direção à rua.

_"Tudo bem, né? Pelo menos passei nos exames finais." - pensava ela - "Preciso arrumar outro emprego agora."_

Ela joga seus longos cabelos para trás e olha de relance para dentro do restaurante, onde vê um jovem de cabelos alaranjados olhando para ela. A garota sorri tristemente, e continua a andar.

_"Já sei, posso conseguir meio-período no supermercado!" - seu sorriso agora encheu-se de vida, e ela sumiu no meio da multidão._

Schuldig apenas olhava intrigado. De todas as pessoas naquela cidade, ela parecia ser de alguma forma diferente... Sua mente tinha gosto de morangos...

--

Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Legenda:**

"blablabla" pensamento

_blablabla_ falas

**2.**

_Ah, é você._

_Por que? Estava esperando alguém?_

_Se estivese, você seria o primeiro a saber não é, Crawford?_

Schuldig deixa a porta aberta e senta-se no sofá. Crawford a fecha, sentando-se na poltrona que dava para a janela. Ele observava o amigo, parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão.

_E então, que tal estar perto de tantas mentes e poder controlá-las apenas por diversão? - Crawford tinha um sorriso cínico na face_

_Se não queria me dar férias era só falar. Não é sempre divertido. As mentes das outras pessoas invadem a minha. Ás vezes não consigo distinguir quais pensamentos são meus. - Schuldig parecia péssimo_

_Vai melhorar. - Crawford levanta e vai em direção à cozinha - Você come fora?_

_Sim, não vai achar nada aí. Está tudo vazio._

_Percebi. - Crawford fechava um dos armários vazios - Por que não compra algumas coisas?_

_Não sei cozinhar._

_Sei disso. Compre coisas prontas então. - Crawford anda em direção á porta - Esperava vê-lo mais animado. - ele abre a porta e sai - Volto dentro de alguns dias. - fechando a porta por trás de si._

"Compras..? É, ter algo para comer seria últil. Talvez compre um video-game também.". Quando percebeu. Schuldig já estava nas movimentadas ruas da cidade. Os pensamentos de centenas de pessoas brigavam por um lugar em sua mente. Uma garota que havia brigado com seu namorado, um homem que perdeu seu emprego, um garotinho que teve seu brinquedo quebrado... Toda aquela futilidade lhe dava nojo. Podia manipulá-los como quisesse, podia influenciá-los a cometer seus maiores erros..

_Esta é a última, Sago-san?_

Ele vê uma garota carregando uma caixa enorme. Estavam descarregando as novas mercadorias para o mercado.

_Não, mas pode deixar que eu levo as outras. Garotas não deviam carregar tanto peso..._

_Não me importo. Pode mandar mais uma, assim descarregamos mais rápido!_

"Que tipo de idiota deixa uma garota carregar isso? Ela mal consegue segurar! ". Alguns minutos depois, o rapaz retira a caixa dos braços da garota e faz um sinal para que ela volte para dentro do mercado. Ela insiste em carregar a caixa, mas o rapaz a impede. Schuldig sentia que ela era familiar... Mas não teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois novos pensamentos lutavam em sua mente. Entrou no supermercado rapidamente, compraria algumas coisas logo e voltaria para o apartamento.

Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que fez compras. Nagi geralmente era encarregado dessas coisas, por chamar menos atenção. Farfarello certamente assustaria as atendentes, pensou, o que o fez rir. Pegou uma cestinha e começou a caminhar pelos corredores.

"Vou levar alguns salgadinhos... Será que tem alguma coisa boa para insônia?". Passando pelo corredor, ele encontra a parte de comida congelada: carne congelada, batata congelada, pizza congelada... Tinha até legumes congelados!! Bem, não estava em condições de exigir muito. Pegou a primeira coisa que encontrou: lasanha à bolonhesa. "Como se faz isso, afinal?". Uma voz doce interrompe seus pensamentos.

_Basta colocar no forno. Ou em um microondas. As instruções estão no verso da embalagem, senhor.- ela pega a embalagem da mão dele, mostrando onde estavam as intruções_

Ele olha para ela: a garota empurrava um carrinho cheio de frutas. Schuldig havia transferido seus pensamentos sem querer. Ela lhe era familiar sim: era a mesma garota do restaurante e a garota que carregava aquela caixa.

_Ah, obrigado._

_Não há de quê. - diz ela sorrindo, e volta a empurrar o carrinho de frutas._

_Errr.. Será que você poderia me ajudar? Não estou acostumado a fazer compras..._

Ela pára e olha para trás. Realmente ele não parecia levar o menor jeito para compras: só tinha porcaria em sua cestinha.( Schuldig nem precisava ler a mente dela para saber disso). Ela anda em direção a ele.

_Primeiro, livre-se de tudo isso. - disse ela, colocando a cestinha dele de lado e lhe entregando uma nova - Siga-me._

Ela o guia pelo local, indicando coisas saudáveis. Schuldig sequer prestava atenção no que ela dizia: essa história era apenas uma desculpa para poder passar algum tempo junto desta garota. Não demorou muito e a cestinha estava cheia.

_É isso. Espero ter ajudado._

_Ajudou muito. Obrigado._

_Bem, vou voltar ao trabalho. - ela sorri e volta a empurrar o carrinho - "Curioso encontrar o mesmo cara do restaurante. Será que é um sinal? Aah, não seja boba! É um mundo pequeno..."_

_Ei! Espere! Qual o seu nome?_

_Arisawa Jun._

_Quer sair comigo?_

_"Nossa, ele é bem apressado. E me dá arrepio também..." - ela pensa por um instante - Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia._

_Só queria retribuir a ajuda. - estava se controlando para não controlar a mente dela - Me desculpe se fui rápido demais.. eu..._

_Amanhã saio às 6. - ela sorri e se despede. Ela anda um pouco e pára - Espere! Eu não sei o seu nome..._

_Schuldig._

Ele segue para o caixa. Estava comprando tantas coisas... Era realmente uma pena não saber cozinhar...


	3. Chapter 3

**Legenda:**

"_blablabla_" pensamento

_blablabla_ falas

**3.**

_Já terminou, Jun-chan?_

_Sim!_- ela empilhava a última lata de pêssegos - _Esta foi a última, Sago-kun. Posso ir agora?_

_Sim, até amanhã. Vá com cuidado!_

A garota retira o avental vermelho com o logotipo do mercado, pendurando-o ao lado de seu pequeno armário, pega sua bolsa e sai do estabelecimento. Na calçada, ela esperava por Schuldig, o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados que ela ajudara no dia anterior. Soltou os cabelos, enquanto observava seu rosto com um pequeno espelho.

Olhou rapidamente para o céu, encolhendo os ombros devido à fria brisa que veio em sua direção: não era noite ainda, mas estava cinza-escuro e ela podia observar uns clarões ao longe: logo iria chover, e bem forte! Alí, sozinha, ela pensava se havia agido certo ao aceitar o convite do rapaz...

_Desculpe o atraso._

Jun vira-se e lá estava ele, em pé ao seu lado, observando o céu junto dela.

_Tudo bem, acabei de sair. Vamos? - _ela sorriu docemente

Os dois andam pelo centro da cidade. A garota não fazia idéia do local para onde ele a estava levando, mas nem se precisou perguntar, seus pensamentos interrompidos pela voz do rapaz.

_Tem um restaurante ótimo na divisa da cidade. Você já foi lá?_

_"Divisa da cidade? É muito longe daqui!" - _ela fica preocupada, olhando o céu que ficava cada vez mais escuro - _N-não, por quê? É pra lá que estamos indo??_

_É. Sempre tive vontade de comer lá._

Gotas de chuva começavam a cair, cada vez mais rápido. Os dois, parados na calçada, discutiam sobre o restaurante e, quando perceberam, já estavam encharcados.

_Vem, moro a dois quarteirões daqui. -_ ela pega a mão dele e o guia pelas ruas - _Vai ficar resfriado se continuar na chuva._

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram à casa de Jun. Subiram as escadas que levavam à uma porta, que ficava um pouco àcima das ruas. Eles entram em uma espécie de lavanderia. Ela tira seu casaco e o joga na máquina de lavar, indicando que ele faça o mesmo. Enquanto tirava o casaco, Schuldig é atingido na cabeça por uma toalha, e ela o puxa para um corredor.

_Segunda porta à direita, tem algumas roupas que podem te servir. - _ela vai para o outro lado do corredor, abrindo a porta de outro cômodo - _Tome um banho quente, já preparo o jantar. - _e fechando-a após terminar de falar.

Ele segue pára o quarto de hóspedes, que era bem aconchegante. Procura pelas roupas às quais ela se referia. Haviam várias roupas para garotos, seriam do namorado dela? Deixando seu pensamento de lado, ele pega uma calça de moletom azul-marinho e uma camiseta branca.

Quando saiu do quarto, carregava as roupas molhadas, indo em direção à lavanderia, onde ele a encontra. Jun pega as roupas, colocando-as na máquina, e virando-se para observá-lo.

_Vejo que as roupas do Yan serviram! - _ela sorri, ligando a máquina - _Ficaram bem em você!_

_"Yan? Esse é o nome do namorado dela?" Obrigado. - _ele sorri, pensando em uma forma de disfarçarm a curiosidade - _Haviam muitas roupas lá..._

_Sim, ele sempre deixa alguma coisa aqui. Só não esquece a cabeça porque está presa ao pescoço! - _ela se aproxima, ficando a poucos centímetros dele

_Jun? - _ele queria ler os pensamentos dela, mas não conseguia se concentrar, ela estava muito próxima.

_Schuldig... - _ela desamarra o lenço que ele usava na cabeça, virando-se antes de ver a cara de decepção dele - _Também tenho que lavar esse! O que quer jantar? "Nossa, ele fica ainda mais fofo assim..."_

_Qualquer coisa. - _ele sorri, ao perceber os pensamentos dela.

Ela vai até a cozinha, seguida pelo rapaz. Os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo balançavam conforme ela andava, e a jaqueta cinza dava contraste à calça preta que ela vestia, o que fez com que Schuldig percebesse suas buchechas rosadas.

_Você gosta de noodles? - _ela pega um pacote que havia no armário - Pensei em fazer algo rápido... _Você deve estar com fome não?_

Não demorou muito para que o jantar estivesse pronto. Eles sentavam um de frente para o outro, lá fora a chuva estava pesada. Estavam em silêncio por um tempo, até que um relâmpago, seguido de um trovão ensurdecedor, invadiram o local, fazendo Jun se encolher.

_E sua família?_

_É que... . - _ela bebe um pouco de suco - _Meus pais se mudaram a alguns anos..._

_Ahn? Você mora aqui sozinha?? Você tem idade para viver sozinha? - _ele parecia espantado

_Ainda não, mas Yan é meu responsável enquanto eles estiverem fora._

_"Então ele é apenas o responsável!" Ah, entendi._

_E você não nasceu no japão, né? "Será que tem algum problema perguntar sobre a vida dele?"_

_Não, minha família é alemã. - _ele desviou o olhar

_E você mora aqui sozinho?_

_Não, moro com minha __**outra**__ família. "Difícil explicar. Não queria falar disso..."_

_Ah! Me desculpe! Não precisa explicar nada! - _ela levanta rapidamente, envergonhada - _Desculpe por me intrometer na sua vida! - _ela pega o prato vazio e vai para a cozinha.

Ele havia transferido seus pensamentos de novo, sem querer. Ele levanta e vai atrás dela, com o silêncio dava para ouvir o barulho da chuva.

_Jun, eu não quis ser rude._

_Tudo bem... "Eu só queria saber mais sobre você!" - _a face dela estava rosada

Ele abaixa a cabeça, colocando as mãos no rosto: ela estava muito meiga daquele jeito! Queria poder abraçá-la.

_Por favor, vá jantar em meu apartamento amanhã. - _os olhos azuis observando os traços do rosto da garota - _Não me importo que saiba mais sobre mim._

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo, e fitando-o enquanto ele retribui o sorriso. Um trovão quebra o silêncio, a garota encolhe os ombros e fecha os olhos: ela sempre se assustava. Sentiu o braço de Schuldig ao redor de seus ombros. Ela abre os olhos e pergunta, intrigada:

_Ah, Schuldig. Com essa chuva, como você vai embora?_

Ele deu de ombros: era Crawford quem previa o futuro.


End file.
